It is well known that it is desirable to provide a capacitor in close relationship with an integrated circuit chip to minimize the effects of noise generated by electrical pulses applied during operation of the chip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,493 describes one suitable arrangement wherein a capacitor is built into a socket associated with the IC module. This is a satisfactory structure; however, the apparatus of the invention has certain advantages, particularly since it makes it possible to eliminate the IC socket, if desired.